Pilot
7:59 Cody 2015 * NEW RP STARTING Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 7:59 Ryantprewitt Only me and dawn can talk rn * Are you ready for the wedding Dawn? :D 8:00 Superdawnfan * Um dawn isn't here but I don't think she left you 8:00 Ryantprewitt * Where did she go? 8:01 Superdawnfan * She hasn't been seen I was preparing her I only saw a shadow and think someone kidnapped her 8:01 Ryantprewitt * SHE GOT KIDNAPPED! 8:02 Superdawnfan * perry heard the screams of the innocent and busted out laughing but felt bad once he recognized the screams you need someone to help find your wife * well future wife well dream wife depending on whether or not she's been killed 8:03 Ryantprewitt * OH GOD! I need to go find her! O_O *tries and find her* 8:03 Superdawnfan * we need suspects and I suspect everyone * we need to have someway of finding her and finding out * *leaves to interrogate the people at the wedding* 8:04 Ryantprewitt * MAYBE IT WAS THE CHAIRMAN! >:O *Anyone can talk. Sorry I didn't say this earlier. XD* 8:09 Superdawnfan * Ok well it seems we have a suspected kidnap and possible murders 8:09 Cody 2015 * *gulps and looks away* 8:09 Ryantprewitt * LET ME IN THE WEDDING GUARDS! Guards : NO! Guards : NO COGS ALLOWED! 8:10 Shovel Night * *not caring* 8:10 Cody 2015 * *as guard* Stand back! * You shall not pass! 8:10 Superdawnfan * and if this is ruined it won't be the only murder so you better confess if you did if not I'll do this the hard way which ends in a slow painful death as I laugh at the person who messed up 8:11 Cody 2015 * OMG you talk so much Jo, who cares about some stupid wedding 8:11 Ryantprewitt * DID YOU KIDNAP DAWN CHAIRMAN! >:O 8:11 Cody 2015 * Let's skip to the afterparty! 8:11 Ryantprewitt * No. 8:11 Superdawnfan * you're lucky to even be here and in fact you shown some conflict with dawn 8:11 Shovel Night * I love weddings\ 8:12 Ryantprewitt * SCREW THIS! I'M BREAKING THROUGH! *breaks through guards and runs in the wedding with (spindoctor) * 8:12 Cody 2015 * Breach! * Ahhh! Some weird dude just broke in * *runs away and hides* 8:12 Superdawnfan * you seem to lack care for the wedding more for the reception and dawn did call you fat clearly you're not honest and won't admit that your bossy or even seem to care 8:12 Shovel Night * *pulls out machine gun* 8:12 Ryantprewitt * *takes cover* 8:12 Cody 2015 * *takes gun and starts shooting at cogs* 8:12 Ryantprewitt (spindoctor) *Looks for Ryan* 8:13 Cody 2015 * Hell yeah! This wedding is awesome now! 8:13 Ryantprewitt (spindoctor) *gets destroyed* * *bullets reflect off of him* 8:13 Cody 2015 * God, he's bulletproof *keeps shooting* 8:13 Superdawnfan * and she called you fat maybe you couldn't take the bullying anymore instead of admitting it was right and commited suicide you attacked the bride 8:14 Shovel Night *: *pulls out bazooka* 8:14 Cody 2015 * This reminds me of the Twin Pines massacre 8:14 Ryantprewitt * *keeps reflecting bullets* 8:14 Ryantprewitt * OH FU**! A BAZOOKA! AH! *runs* 8:14 Cody 2015 * *takes out bazooka* This should do it 8:14 Superdawnfan * go ahead change the subject lie (l) you're only a bigger suspect 8:15 Cody 2015 * *shoots and misses* Damn! 8:15 Shovel Night * *shoots at chairman* 8:15 Cody 2015 * *shoots again* 8:15 Ryantprewitt * *it avoids the chairman* * *sees the chairman and beats him up* 8:16 Shovel Night * uuuummmm.... where did you get that bazooka, perry? * I just carry it around 8:17 Superdawnfan * don't worry you're not the only suspect 8:17 Cody 2015 * I stole it from Perry * I'm sure I'm not * *keeps hiding* 8:17 Superdawnfan * there's also Courtney 8:17 Shovel Night * You did what? *looks at hands and sees no bazooka* BITCH! *tackles eva* 8:18 Cody 2015 * Hey! * *tackles Perry* 8:18 Shovel Night * *puches eva in the face* ITS MY WEAPON!!! 8:18 Cody 2015 * Shoot at the bad guys, not me! 8:18 Cody 2015 * They are getting away! 8:19 Shovel Night * *takes back bazooka and shoots at them* 8:19 Superdawnfan * *suddenly a crackle and mysterious voice is heard* * They aren't truly the bad guys at least not in this case 8:20 Cody 2015 * Dawn! 8:20 Shovel Night * Holy shit! 8:20 Cody 2015 * Whoa! I hear the bride 8:37 Shovel Night * Im gonna steal the money 8:43 Ryantprewitt * *tries to escape* I need to get out of here! 8:43 Superdawnfan * *her voice still being heard through telepathy in all the people at the wedding* 8:43 Cody 2015 * *runs in and bags where the Chairman is hiding* * No escape! 8:43 Shovel Night * *tackles the chairman* 8:43 Superdawnfan * The cogs aren't doing anything bad yet the person doing something bad is 8:43 Cody 2015 * What is that creepy voice? 8:44 Ryantprewitt * Ah! Get me out! 8:44 Superdawnfan * I can't say or she'll kill ryan and leave me locked up to watch me suffer but I can say a hint it's someone from my dimension 8:44 Shovel Night * What dawn? *starts punching the chairman repeatedly* 8:44 Cody 2015 * *comes out* Okay what is going on, damn? 8:44 Superdawnfan * also I was buried alive but still have six hours for you to find out 8:44 Ryantprewitt * so it wasn't you! * *sigh* your free to go *opens bag* 8:45 Cody 2015 * Okay, sorry then 8:45 Shovel Night * *holds knife to chairmans throat* But ryyyyyaaaann 8:45 Ryantprewitt * What? He can't be a suspect * Ah! 8:46 Cody 2015 * Let him go, he had enough 8:46 Shovel Night * Perry? What are you doing? (perry) Nothing... *puts away knife* 8:46 Ryantprewitt * Plus, dawn said it's a she. 8:46 Superdawnfan * COURTNEY *Takes shovels knife* YOU WEREN'T EVEN SUPPOSED BE HERE COURTNEY DAWN LET YOU IN BECAUSE YOU NEED TO BE GLORIFIED AND APPROVED OF 8:46 Cody 2015 * It was me! LOL just kidding * It was Dawn! 8:47 Superdawnfan (COURTNEY) NO THAT'S NOT TRUE IT WASN'T ME AND EVERYONE LOVES ME 8:47 Cody 2015 * She buried herself 8:47 Superdawnfan * sure *fights Courtney and slits her neck* 8:47 Ryantprewitt * Dawn couldn't bury herself. She's not that stupid. XD 8:47 Cody 2015 * Courtney! * Leshaniqua is obviously joking guys 8:47 Superdawnfan (Courtney) YOU DESERVE DEATH CHAIRMAN WAS RIGHT ABOUT EVERYTHING 8:47 Shovel Night * I didnt kidnap her. Not yet. Maybe in the future if she triggers me 8:48 Cody 2015 * Courtney where have you been 8:48 Superdawnfan (Courtney) *dies painfully and * laughs at her slow death* * come on everyone can kind of agree she deserved it 8:49 Cody 2015 * *punches Jo* Murderer! 8:49 Shovel Night * *starts crying while (perry) comforts her* 8:49 Cody 2015 * Okay I like this wedding now 8:49 Ryantprewitt * She was my girl! We both love order and we both know that. * Fun cannot exist without order. 8:50 Superdawnfan * HELP HE'S PHYSICALLY HARRASING ME 8:50 Shovel Night * I dont really care. I like death. 8:50 Ryantprewitt * *punches jo repeatedly in the face* * *Tackles the chairman* 8:52 Shovel Night * *starts cuddling with (perry) and shivering* 8:52 Superdawnfan sorry if I bugged you 8:52 Cody 2015 * Jo you murderer! 8:52 Ryantprewitt * *quickly grabs courtneys body, leaves the wedding, goes to his base, and revives her* 8:52 Cody 2015 * Why did you kill my friend! 8:52 Superdawnfan * *cuts out footage and reports it to police that chairman harassed her and tried to accuse him of rape* 8:52 Cody 2015 * Okay this is beyond my control, I'm just a security guard 8:53 Superdawnfan * I'm allowed to beat the shit outta who I want I'm a woman 8:53 Cody 2015 * I knew there was gonna be a massacre * But you touch me you die bitch 8:53 Shovel Night * Who are you trying to be, jo? April eff? 8:53 Superdawnfan * *in gwens mind* you're the one to talk 8:54 Shovel Night * That bitch who accused tobuscus? 8:54 Ryantprewitt * Dawn. If it was courtney, she is dead. 8:54 Cody 2015 * Whoa! Dawn is that you? 8:54 Superdawnfan * It's not Courtney though Courtney deserved to die 8:54 Cody 2015 * Why? Courtney did nothing wrong 8:55 Superdawnfan * It was someone I've been enemies with a longer time and she refused to put herself in the spotlight now is due to being scared of jo finding her secret 8:55 Cody 2015 * Well I hope they catch her 8:55 Ryantprewitt (ceo) You want my bossbots to take over the wedding sir? 8:56 Shovel Night * *gets out machine gun* 8:56 Ryantprewitt * No. Not right now. I had enough drama for today. 8:56 Shovel Night * *puts away machine gun* 8:57 Superdawnfan * Wait a minute gwen I understand perry and eva but it seems quite suspicious you bring a gun to weddings 8:57 Cody 2015 * Hey, Perry and Eva has the guns they are the guards 8:57 Superdawnfan * but you're not! 8:57 Shovel Night * Why DO you have a gun, perry? (perry) Dont ask... 8:57 Cody 2015 * I don't have a gun *hands up* 8:57 Ryantprewitt (demonryan) *Attacks ryan from behind by surprise* DIE! * AH! GET HIM OFF OF ME! 8:58 Cody 2015 * Hey the groom is acting weird again 8:58 Shovel Night * Oh god! *shoots at (evilryan) * 8:58 Cody 2015 * Eh, he must be going through his evil personalities again 8:59 Superdawnfan * wait You didn't have a shot gun before 8:59 Ryantprewitt (demonryan) *dies* * Thanks. 8:59 Shovel Night * No problem 8:59 Superdawnfan * *checks wedding footage and shows gwen was hiding a shotgun in her hair* 8:59 Cody 2015 * *shoots camera and hides gun* Nope 9:00 Superdawnfan * *knocks gun out of her pocket and fights gwen* 9:00 Ryantprewitt * *revives courtney* 9:00 Cody 2015 * Hey, I knew that blue hair was fake, it's a wig that's where she hides the gun! * Ahh! You got me 9:00 Superdawnfan didn't this get interesting? lols 9:01 Ryantprewitt Yep. XD 9:01 Shovel Night * But why, gwen? 9:01 Cody 2015 * Cus I'm goth! I'm evil * *runs away super fast* 9:01 Ryantprewitt * You did this!?!?!?!? O_O 9:01 Cody 2015 * Bye loser 9:02 Ryantprewitt * *flies after gwen and beats her up* 9:02 Superdawnfan * *takes the gun and shoots while she still can directly in Gwen's heart* 9:02 Cody 2015 * Get her! 9:02 Shovel Night * You take care of this guys, I'm tired of dealing with idiots. 9:02 Cody 2015 * Gah! * *dodges and keeps running* 9:03 Superdawnfan * Good thing I keep myself loaded with bullets all the time just in case 9:03 Ryantprewitt * *throws ice sword at gwen* 9:03 Cody 2015 * *dodges sword* Hey! 9:03 Superdawnfan * *tackles gwen and attempts to choke her to death* 9:03 Cody 2015 * Easy girl! 9:03 Superdawnfan * any last words? 9:03 Cody 2015 * Where's my Cody when I need him * Cody, save me! 9:04 Superdawnfan * *puts gwen out of her misery* 9:04 Cody 2015 * Whatever losers *dies* 9:04 Ryantprewitt XD 9:05 Superdawnfan * *tells directions in characters minds to where she was buried* 9:05 Ryantprewitt * Welcome back to life courtney. 9:05 Shovel Night * Do i HAVE to look for dawn? 9:05 Ryantprewitt * *finds dawn and digs her out* 9:06 Superdawnfan * don't be silly you said if Lindsay happened to die and something went wrong between the couple dawn and ryan you'd take dawn as back up instantly * Thank you RYAN JO AND PERRY LINDSAY NOAH YOU DIDN'T DO SHIT BUT I SENSE YOU'LL BE USEFUL EVENTUALLY 9:08 Shovel Night * If I happened to do what * Woops. *sarcastic:* sooooorrrryyyyy 9:08 Ryantprewitt * No problem girl. I would do anything for you. :) 9:09 Cody 2015 * Okay my work here is done *gets back on car and drives away* 9:09 Ryantprewitt (noah) *stops reading book* Whatever. *continues rreading book* 9:09 Cody 2015 * This weeding is stupid where's the party? 9:09 Shovel Night (aiden) *just now arrives* Hi guys! 9:09 Cody 2015 * Loser is back! 9:09 Ryantprewitt * Hi aiden! 9:09 Superdawnfan * why're you so late 9:10 Shovel Night (aiden) I got in a crash in the woods for two days 9:10 Superdawnfan * oh wow 9:10 Cody 2015 * *revealed she faked her death and gets up and runs back and calls Cody to pick her up in the middle of the desert* 9:10 Superdawnfan * I sense nothing but pain and agony in your future aiden 9:11 Ryantprewitt * I sense that gwen is still alive. 9:11 Cody 2015 * Pain and agony? Whoa, what a let down Dawn! 9:11 Shovel Night (aiden) I love pain and agony! (aiden) Now what are they exactly? 9:11 Cody 2015 * Never mind, tell me my fortune Dawn! 9:11 Superdawnfan * good *punches out aiden* * You're going to not take care of your body and become a wine addict who could've been a fashion star 9:12 Shovel Night * Whats mine? (lindsay) And mine! 9:12 Cody 2015 * I said my fortune, not my present LOL Shovel Night (aiden) Ow! Why?! 9:13 Superdawnfan * perry you'll have found your first love and got everything you ever wanted and the carre you need 9:13 Shovel Night * I already did find my "first love" 9:13 Superdawnfan * You literally asked for it machoist freak * yes you did but it'll take a while for you to actually learn what it the word what love truly means * Lindsay you'll take over the world some day with your husband 9:14 Ryantprewitt * Courtney. Since your back, do you want to help me turn the world into my own? 9:15 Shovel Night * Husband? Im gonna get married?! :D 9:15 Superdawnfan * and (l) well seems you don't have a future then * and Courtney will be the second main antagonist of a new reality show I don't even know about 9:16 Shovel Night (aiden) I love reality shows! 9:16 Superdawnfan * Now we need to get back to the forest before something terrible happens *badass * leans on weak tree that falls on aiden* 9:17 Ryantprewitt * Agreed! *Goes to forest* Afk guys. 9:18 Superdawnfan * and * *also follow ryan to where the wedding should take place forgetting something or someone* 9:18 Cody 2015 * Whatever, I'm outta here! This party sucks! 9:18 Shovel Night (aiden) Ow! *crawls to forest* * *carries * to forest* 9:19 Superdawnfan * But I was gonna give you all the wine fatass 9:19 Ryantprewitt Back. * Yah. 9:20 Superdawnfan * thought that'd be exciting enough for you (l) 9:23 Shovel Night (aiden) Everyone is great in their own way! 9:23 Superdawnfan * Shut up *snaps aiden's neck then puts it back in place* 9:24 Shovel Night (aiden) OW!!! Wwwwwhhyyyyy??? 9:25 Superdawnfan * aw my neck broke and was put back in place owie. baby gonna gonna cwy 9:25 Shovel Night (aiden) Cant we just be friends? 9:25 Ryantprewitt LOL! 9:25 Superdawnfan * Ummmm No 9:26 Shovel Night (aiden) Why not? 9:26 Ryantprewitt * Aiden is an easy bully target. Poor guy. XD 9:27 Superdawnfan * I'm back for the alchol 9:27 Shovel Night * Sorry * I drank half of it 9:27 Cody 2015 * Damn you! Okay I'll play a bit 9:27 Superdawnfan XD 9:27 Ryantprewitt * I bought more just in case! *Pulls out wine boxes* 9:27 Cody 2015 I'm working on the article, I wanna have the sign-ups ready soon 9:28 Shovel Night * *takes a box* Im still not drunk enough 9:29 Superdawnfan * I ordered more for guests just in case and perry ik you don't even like whiskey and wanna piss off leshawna but she only likes wine in the first place 9:29 Ryantprewitt * *pulls out a pepsi (soda) and drinks it* 9:29 Cody 2015 * You guys are lame, where's the bar? 9:30 Superdawnfan * um well someone blew it up *glares at jo* 9:30 Ryantprewitt * I bet it was the chairman too! 9:31 Cody 2015 I have 2,999 edits now LOL 9:31 Superdawnfan * hey it was the only way to keep her from dying lols LOL 9:31 Ryantprewitt XD * Is courtney even awake? I tried reviving her. 9:32 Superdawnfan (Courtney) I'm back 9:32 Shovel Night * Hey guys! 9:32 Ryantprewitt (bigwig) throw a book at- *shuts up when she wakes up* Nevermind. * Welcome back to life courtney. 9:33 Superdawnfan (Courtney) which one of the dreaded destined six should we kill first (ryan) (dawn) (perry) (noah) (Lindsay) and (jo) 9:33 Cody 2015 * Courtney was never dead bitch! 9:33 Superdawnfan (Courtney) ? 9:33 Shovel Night * *holds up bomb detonator* 9:33 Superdawnfan (Courtney) wait back what happened to me? 9:33 Ryantprewitt * *hears the big wig say that and slaps him* I would never do that you fool! Sorry about that courtney Ryantprewitt has left the chat. Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. 9:34 Ryantprewitt * Jo killed you. Superdawnfan * all of you but (l) are destined for great things 9:39 Cody 2015 * Hey! Is it cus I'm a Trump supporter! 9:39 Superdawnfan * as long as you are at this wedding you will have an adventure tomorrow * no it's because you're going to die tomorrow 9:41 Ryantprewitt I might go afk everyone. My dog barked repeatedly so loud, it almost woke my mom up. * ... 9:42 Shovel Night (perry) Cool. Can I just kill her now? (lindsay) *staring down perry* (perry) I mean... nothing... 9:42 Superdawnfan * or on part 2 of a 2/3 special premiere but I think chris was kidding when he said ryan and I now have our own reality show think the 2 just meant tommorow 9:42 Cody 2015 get on your laptop and run to the nearest Starbucks :P Oh wait your not 18 yet you have curfew :P 9:42 Superdawnfan XD 9:42 Shovel Night SHOTS FIRED 9:42 Cody 2015 Chely can do it 9:43 Ryantprewitt 9:43 Superdawnfan lols 9:43 Cody 2015 Okay how far in are we in the pilot? 50% 75%? 9:44 Ryantprewitt Let's start the marriage. Who wants to be best man? 9:44 Superdawnfan the thing is supposed to be 6 hours 3 eps so for ep 1 the pilot it's about done but only part 1 * *beats aiden unconscious and hides his body so noah is best man by default* get what I said cody? 9:45 Ryantprewitt There is still perry. Lol 9:45 Shovel Night srry im back 9:45 Superdawnfan chances of ryan hiring someone who hates him? XD 9:45 Cody 2015 (noah) Guess who's back! 9:45 Ryantprewitt Perry is not enemies with ryan anymore. He's just neutral to him. 9:45 Cody 2015 (noah) Chris threw me out of the ship, so I ran here as fast as I can to find my Jo 9:46 Superdawnfan oh ok XD 9:46 Cody 2015 (noah) Jo, you missed me? 9:46 Shovel Night when were they ever enemies? 9:46 Superdawnfan * that's great *kisses him* by the way ryan wants you to be his best man 9:46 Cody 2015 You gotta read the Loveliner episode @Dawn, I played Jo liked a BOSS (boss) 9:46 Superdawnfan XD 9:46 Cody 2015 (noah) *kisses* Cool 9:46 Ryantprewitt When perry beated up cats. 9:46 Shovel Night oh yeah lmao 9:46 Superdawnfan * and you're bridesmaid 9:47 Cody 2015 * Who? Me? 9:47 Superdawnfan * and flower girl Jo 9:47 Shovel Night (perry) What about me? * And me? 9:47 Cody 2015 (noah) So yeah Jo, the truth is I quit that lame show, just to be with you, I rather be with my true love than have the money 9:48 Shovel Night (aiden) Awww thats sweet GAG! 9:48 Cody 2015 (noah) Dawn, you saw that, right? 9:48 Superdawnfan * * you're gonna die soon so I guess you can be a bridesmaid out of pity you Lindsay I guess too but we can only have 1 best man perry so sit in the audience I'm sorry if it were my choice it'd be you 9:48 Cody 2015 (noah) I saved you when I quit 9:48 Superdawnfan * yes * yeah 9:48 Cody 2015 (noah) Well what happened? Your here too (noah) You get eliminated? 9:49 Superdawnfan * *slaps noah reptititively* you blew our chances at the money 9:49 Cody 2015 (noah) I see your having a wedding (noah) Hey you left us first Jo 9:49 Superdawnfan * it was bound to happen besides I love the place 9:49 Ryantprewitt * Courtney. Before we go and kill Jo, We need to come up with a plan. 9:49 Superdawnfan * I know just don't do so much because I feel bad 9:49 Shovel Night * Why did I get voted out, again? 9:50 Superdawnfan * and you're the first person I can say I lo lo * love *says in pain* 9:51 Cody 2015 (noah) *kisses Jo* yes love 9:51 Superdawnfan * something terrible will happen so for now noah I want you to officiate us quickly 9:51 Cody 2015 (noah) I know you lo lo love me Jo (noah) Okay @Dawn 9:52 Superdawnfan * *slaps him* you know what I meant XD (stop) switches to actual wedding scene (stop) 9:52 Ryantprewitt * *issues a meeting and the ceo, a spin doctor, a micromanager, A big wig, Courtney of course, a bean counter, and a yesman decides to go* 9:53 Superdawnfan * *walks down the aisle* 9:53 Cody 2015 (noah) *as best man* BTW Jo and Noah will be back for the finale so they have to leave this RP after Friday for a day 9:53 Shovel Night * *in audience mumbling swears* 9:53 Superdawnfan ok 9:54 Ryantprewitt * *Walks down the aisle in a lawbot cog suit without the head. There is also a flower on the suit so ryan will look even more fancy. 9:54 Superdawnfan * that's awesome 9:54 Cody 2015 (noah) You know it girl 9:55 Ryantprewitt * Okay everyone! This is a meeting! We need to take out jo and the others and then take control of both earth and toontown once and for all. Anyone have any ideas? 9:55 Superdawnfan * *takes out courtneys dead body and is shown wearing her organs as clothes* this is my style I keep people I killed as trophies like this 9:55 Shovel Night * *crying* I love weddings! 9:55 Superdawnfan * shows the extinction of my enemies 9:55 Cody 2015 (noah) Suits you good my love 9:56 Ryantprewitt Dawn. Isn't courtney revived 9:56 Superdawnfan yeah 9:56 Ryantprewitt ..... 9:56 Superdawnfan she had two bodies didn't she? 9:56 Ryantprewitt I guess so. LOL 9:56 Superdawnfan like he took a sample of dna and cloned her? that's what I thought you went with XD 9:56 Ryantprewitt Probably. XD 9:57 Cody 2015 Okay take over Noah for a bit Imma write some summaries and I wanna finish before Mint's ban expires so I can be here when she shows up Which is in 15 mins 9:57 Shovel Night oshit shes gunna be so triggered Superdawnfan has left the chat. 9:58 Shovel Night (yes i say triggered instead of angry or pissed now. get used to it) 9:58 Ryantprewitt (noah) We are all here today to witness the marriage of both (dawn) and (ryan) 9:58 Shovel Night * THATS BEASTIALITY! * THATS AGAINST CALIFORNIA STATE LAW! 9:59 Ryantprewitt Where did dawn go? 9:59 Shovel Night probs something to do with her mom 10:00 Ryantprewitt * *face looks confused* * *ignores it and smiles at dawn* 10:00 Cody 2015 Triggered Birds Movie 2, coming 2017 10:00 Shovel Night * *smiles at him back* lmao cody * THIS IS AGAINST THE LAW! 10:01 Cody 2015 File:Sad Emos.png 10:01 Shovel Night the one from Emo Dad 10:02 Ryantprewitt (noah) Ryan. Do you accept Dawn as your beautiful calm and sweet wife? * Yes i do. :) 10:02 Cody 2015 OMG * literally won every challenge in a row since Perry took over until her eliminated I just saw the elimination table and looks like Mint god played a lot 10:02 Shovel Night ban 10:02 Cody 2015 It has the idol (idol) that finally took (l) down 10:03 Ryantprewitt (noah) Dawn. Do you accept ryan as your loyal, supernatural, and sweet loving heroic husband? 10:03 Cody 2015 * I do 10:04 Shovel Night * DONT MOVE TO CALIFORNIA OR YOU'RE GONNA BE ARRESTED 10:04 Ryantprewitt (Noah) Well then. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. 10:04 Cody 2015 * *kisses Ryan* Yay, we're married 10:05 Ryantprewitt * *smiles and kisses dawn* 10:05 Shovel Night * *crying* 10:05 Cody 2015 Dawn missed out the best part LOL (noah) That's sooo sweet * Of course, and we're next * *busts right through church* No, did I miss the wedding! 10:05 Shovel Night * *keeps crying* I love weddings soooo muuch... 10:06 Ryantprewitt XD 10:06 Shovel Night * GAG! 10:06 Cody 2015 okay is Dawn coming back? 10:06 Shovel Night * Youre a criminal now! probs not 10:07 Cody 2015 okay let's finish this 10:08 Shovel Night * Welcome to the club! 10:08 Cody 2015 then Ryan can stop worrying about her mom 10:08 Shovel Night his HIS mom ryan is a dude lol 10:08 Cody 2015 LOL I was thinking about his mom so I said her 10:08 Shovel Night lmao 10:09 Ryantprewitt XD 10:10 Cody 2015 Okay I love this RP BTW, it has passed the test I will just need a list of all he characters on my message wall so I can do the sign-up sheet 10:10 Ryantprewitt (spindoctor) Maybe we should spin the entire dimension really fast until they all die from sickness 10:10 Shovel Night who from the cogs can i be? 10:10 Ryantprewitt * *punches spin doctor in face knocking him out* You idiot! That will happen to us too! Ugh! That's a terrible idea! 10:10 Shovel Night if anyone :P 10:11 Ryantprewitt * Any other ideas for a plan? 10:11 Shovel Night CAN I BE A COG PLZZZ 10:11 Ryantprewitt Yes 10:11 Shovel Night Which one can i be??? 10:11 Cody 2015 Mint unbanned in 3 mins Brace yourselves 10:12 Shovel Night im prepared for the triggered storm 10:12 Ryantprewitt Go search up toontown wikia cogs and you'll see what cog types you can be. Sellbot : Cold Caller, Telemarketer, Name Dropper, Glad Hander, Mover & Shaker, Two-Face, Mingler, Mr. Hollywood, VP ( Boss ) 10:13 Shovel Night (micromanager) Lets barge in and shoot them all down! 10:14 Ryantprewitt (bigwig) Let's throw books at them! * Micromanager. That might work. 10:14 Shovel Night (courtney) LETS SUE THEM ALL 10:14 Ryantprewitt * *punches big wig in face knocking him out* Bad Idea Idiot! Books are not lethal! 10:15 Cody 2015 * Okay this wedding got weird again 10:16 Shovel Night (courtney) What about my plan? 10:16 Ryantprewitt * We can try sueing them. I just need to call the cj to schedule a trial for all of them. So that's a good idea too courtney. Guys! Mint is unbanned! 10:17 Cody 2015 Yup 10:17 Shovel Night (corutney) Yay (micromanager) LETS EAT THEIR PARENTS AND FREINDS THEN STAB THEM ALL REPEATEDLY IN THE TOES UNTIL THEY DIE! (courtney) 10:18 Ryantprewitt * ......... 10:18 Shovel Night (micromanager) Not far enough? THEN BEFORE THEY DIE, LETS CHOP OFF THEIR NOSES AND EARS THEN WEAR THEIR SKIN AS BLANKETS 10:19 Ryantprewitt * First of all, only a loan shark can eat the people. You don't have a mouth big enough to eat them. Plus, how will stabbing in the toes kill someone. That really doesn't make sense. XD * Um....... 10:20 Shovel Night (micromanager) dont kinkshame me please 10:20 Ryantprewitt * We can try doing that though. Ryantprewitt has left the chat. 10:21 Shovel Night fuck Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. 10:21 Shovel Night oh bnvm *nvm 10:21 Cody 2015 He refreshes a lot 10:21 Ryantprewitt XD 10:21 Cody 2015 I got the WHOOOOLE episode don't worry I haven't refreshed in 2 hours and 22 mins 10:22 Ryantprewitt (yesman) What we should do to get rid of them is YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YE- * SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! 10:23 Shovel Night (micromanager) LETS KILL THE YESMAN! STAB HIM THEN HANG HIM THEN PUT HIS HAND IN OUR MOUTHS THEN EAT THEM!!! 10:24 Ryantprewitt * Raise your hand if you think this yesman should get fired and die. 10:24 Cody 2015 * *raises hand* Sure what the hell 10:24 Shovel Night (courtney) And sued (micromanager) *raises hand* 10:25 Cody 2015 (noah) *raises* Sure, that would be cool * No guys! * Yeah, that's not nice 10:25 Shovel Night * *raises hand* 10:25 Ryantprewitt (yesman) *continues to say yes annoyingly like he is drunk or something. XD* 10:25 Cody 2015 * I feel you bro @YesMan 10:25 Shovel Night * Perry! (perry) Whhhaaaaaaaattt??? 10:25 Ryantprewitt * Thats it! Your fired! *Gives pink slip to yesman* (yesman) Yesman says no. 10:26 Shovel Night y u no says yes 10:26 Ryantprewitt * *eyes widen and facepalms* 10:26 Cody 2015 (boss) says yes 10:27 Ryantprewitt * I think this is the reason why one of the yesmen was the first cog ever to die in toontown. 10:28 Shovel Night * isnt that kinda racist? 10:29 Ryantprewitt (beancounter) Chairman Sir. I agree with them. That's racist. 10:29 Cody 2015 * Yeah! I hated going to only colored areas 10:30 Shovel Night * Us orange people are hated on alot 10:30 Cody 2015 Simone is up again brb 10:30 Ryantprewitt (bigwig) Hmm. *Thinks of something funny to do with the yesman* 10:31 Shovel Night (micromanager) LETS LICK HIS EARS THEN TEAR THEM OFF SLOWLY AS WE SUFFOCATE HIM TO DEATH 10:32 Ryantprewitt * I might promote this micromanager to the next tier. A downsizer. 10:33 Shovel Night (micromanager) THEN LETS NIBBLE OFF HIS FINGERS AND PUNCH HIM IN THE STOMACH OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!! 10:33 Ryantprewitt * Because I am starting to like what she is saying! Micromanagers are girls. LOL 10:33 Shovel Night (micromanager) fuk hold on 10:34 Ryantprewitt ? 10:34 Shovel Night (micromanager) THEN LETS THRIW HIM IN A PIT OF LAVA!!! I pressed enter too early 10:34 Ryantprewitt XD (moneybags) and fart on his face! *FARTS SO LOUDLY, EVERYONE CAN HEAR IT. It also is a big fart so it stinks up the room. It's because money bags are fat. ROFL 10:36 Shovel Night (courtney) EEEEEWWW *plugs nose* IM SOOO SUING YOU! 10:36 Cody 2015 okay I'm free again can I play a cog? 10:36 Shovel Night be money bags 10:37 Cody 2015 Okay (moneybags) 10:37 Ryantprewitt *All the cogs in the room freak out* 10:37 Cody 2015 Who fucked up the money bags icon? 10:37 Ryantprewitt * DUDE! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN EATTING FATTY FARTS! 10:38 Cody 2015 Okay I fixed refresh 10:38 Ryantprewitt That money bags part is making me die of laughter. XD 10:39 Cody 2015 see it works now 10:39 Ryantprewitt ROFLMFAO. XD (moneybags) 10:39 Shovel Night (Micromanager) LETS KILL HIM BY CUTTING HIS SKIN OFF AND THEN EATING IT THEN DRINKING HIS BLOOD!!! 10:39 Cody 2015 money bags no space I mean with space 10:39 Ryantprewitt 10:40 Cody 2015 there you go 10:40 Ryantprewitt I have eating 12 tacos. * Yuck! No wonder you stink! Agh! Dude! 10:40 Cody 2015 Sorry 10:41 Ryantprewitt I'm dying so badly ROFL 10:41 Shovel Night (micromanager) THEN WE'LL CHOP HIM INTO PIECES AND PUT HIM OVER RICE 10:42 Ryantprewitt (spindoctor) I think i know how to get rid of the gas! 10:42 Shovel Night (micromanager) THEN WE'LL EAT HIM AND THE RICE AS WE LAUGH BECAUSE HE FARTED AND NOW HES GETTING WHAT HE DESERVES 10:43 Ryantprewitt * Don't you even dare spin him spin doctor! I mean it! >:O Otherwise, your demoted. 10:43 Cody 2015 (moneybags) *farts on everyone again and runs away* Catch me if you can! 10:44 Ryantprewitt * Agh! Dude! Ugh! *Runs after money bags* 10:44 Shovel Night (micromanager) NOW LETS CUT HIM IN HALF THEN STAB HIS CHEST TWICE!!! 10:44 Cody 2015 (moneybags) *takes rich helicopter and flies away to Trump Tower* 10:44 Ryantprewitt (spindoctor) * runs after money bags* 10:45 Shovel Night trump towers exploded 10:45 Cody 2015 wait the icon works, right? 10:45 Ryantprewitt *(beancounter) , (bigwig) , and (yesman) all die laughing* 10:45 Shovel Night ye 10:45 Cody 2015 kk (moneybags) *hides in Trump's safe* They can't find me here! 10:46 Ryantprewitt (ceo) He is so demoted. *Goes after money bags* 10:46 Cody 2015 (moneybags) *farts inside safe* EWW!!! *jumps out and jump off tower* 10:46 Shovel Night (Micromanager) THEN WE'LL PUT HOT SAUCE ON HIM AND MIX HIM WITH SOUP AND EAT HIM!!! *chases monebags* 10:46 Cody 2015 What is wrong with me (moneybags) *keeps falling and lands in street fully intact cus he's soft and puffy* 10:47 Shovel Night guys i gotta sleep 10:47 Cody 2015 yeah me too let's finish the episode 10:48 Ryantprewitt * , and (spindoctor) glides down to street* This is so funny and entertaining though isn't it. XD 10:48 Shovel Night (micromanager) *goes to street then breaks each of moneybag's fingers* 10:48 Cody 2015 (moneybags) *blows up and money starts flying everywhere; people surround Chairman and Spin Doctor* (moneybags) *runs away* 10:49 Shovel Night (micromanager) Should we let him escape? 10:49 Ryantprewitt * Um. Why are we surrounded? Are we in the middle of a money pile?!?!?!? (spindoctor) not sure. 10:49 Cody 2015 yes you are people got crazy and picking up money 10:50 Ryantprewitt * Oh crap. 10:50 Shovel Night (micromanager) OH NO!!!! LETS EAT IT ALL!!! 10:50 Ryantprewitt (spindoctor) freaks out and flies high enough to get out of there and flies after money bags* 10:50 Cody 2015 (moneybags) *takes NYC cab to the airport* 10:50 Ryantprewitt * *soon enough does the same thing* 10:51 Cody 2015 okay let's finish this at 11 10 more mins My Chat can only log for 3 hours anyway If the episode is longer I will lose the first lines 10:51 Ryantprewitt (bigwig) , (beancounter) , and (yesman) * Grabs chairs and watches the action.* 10:51 Shovel Night * (micromanager) *starts eating all the money* 10:52 Ryantprewitt Where's courtney? (spindoctor) Not sure sir. 10:52 Shovel Night (courtney) Ive been on your back the whole time 10:53 Cody 2015 Shovel I never got a table for Episode 17 LOL 10:53 Ryantprewitt * Oh. XD I didn't notice you. Sorry. Anyway, after that taxi! *The chairman runs after it while the spin doctor breaks the law and steals a car.* XD 10:54 Shovel Night I tolld you to do it cuz i had to sleep, cody 10:54 Cody 2015 fine then 10:54 Shovel Night I said it and you said you would :P (courtney) Wow! You stole a car! Someone could sue you for that! 10:55 Cody 2015 so yeah Ryan Imma need a list of all the characters on my wall so I can do the sign-up sheet 10:55 Ryantprewitt * Dude. Did you just steal a car? Okay. :) 10:56 Cody 2015 Playable characters though, the ones you don't play 10:56 Shovel Night and lindsay put lindsay there JOY NEEDS TO BE LINDSAY 10:56 Ryantprewitt And gwen 10:56 Cody 2015 Yeah I know I'll get Joy back Along with new peeps 10:56 Shovel Night plz do i need to sleep now 10:57 Ryantprewitt (spindoctor) Yes i did. It's the only way to catch up to the taxi. *Starts up car and goes speeding fast after taxi* 10:57 Shovel Night my mom is yelling at me :P 10:57 Cody 2015 okay we done Ryan? It's almost 3 hours for this episode Never mind it's 11:00 10:58 Shovel Night (stop) TO BE CONTINUED (stop) 10:58 Ryantprewitt Okay. We can either pause or we can catch the money bags. 10:58 Shovel Night lets pause 10:58 Ryantprewitt Okay. 10:58 Shovel Night and continue tomarrow *tomorrow g'night <3 Shovel Night has left the chat. 10:59 Cody 2015 money bags is in tahiti by now he took a plane we done 10:59 Ryantprewitt XD Okay. 10:59 Cody 2015 (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop) Okay that's it for the pilot Gimme a list of the characters I'll make the sign-up sheet 11:00 Ryantprewitt Okay. Gallery